Trying Too Say!
by Loretta forgive
Summary: Part 1. Ivy still mad someone...! Part 2. Chase Devineaux, he teachings Karate SELF-DEFENSE to his students, Their are two new boys, they looked Familiar..?


Player 1. Red...!

My computer going Crazy, Someone flicking my Computer screen..?

I'll tapping my keyboard; Who are you?

"Carmen Sandiego"..!

"Worried about Ivy"...!

* * *

Player 1. Red,  
Ivy, she little Bit's Upset...!

* * *

Argh..! said Ivy..! She is 13 Year-old, she still mad at Carmen Sandiego..!  
10 Year-old, Zack looking at his sister, said; What manner Sis..?

Ivy given Zack a angry look, said; Don't Called me SIS..!  
Zack Gulp said: sorry mentioned anything..!  
He walking away towards the Computers Rooms, ACME Detectives Agency.

Ivy sadly "sigh" she turn an going opposite direction, she walked slowly, putting Her hands into her Jacket Pockets.

Ivy still walking down hallway, she stop looking at door on  
right, the Door is very old, the word are to faded to read, I know what it's say, it's said; ACME Detectives Carmen Sandiego,  
Ivy looking back an forth, she reaches the nameplate stick into between the Door slot, Finally pops open..!

Ivy went into Carmen's office, she fishing out her Flashlight & turn it on, now scanning old table, walking toward the Desk, sitting on Desktop she pickup the Picture photo.

Ivy stare at the Photo, Their are four people's in Picture & cabin, Chase Devineaux holding almost 2 Year-old Zack, Carmen sitting on steps, Almost 6 Year-old Ivy sitting on Carmen lap.

Ivy is crying, their tears in her Emerald Green eyes, said; Carmen why you did this to me..! Why..?

Ivy thinking back what happened, (Ivy was standing on a Tower, her 10 Year-old Brother Zack & their friend Tatianna, she a Russian Girl, same age of Zack, Jump into the water But it to late for Ivy..!

Ivy lost her Balance, she holding on Bricks Edge, Carmen reached out for Ivy, said; Ivy Give Me Your Hand...!

Ivy was so confused she was so Tired don't knows why, she snapped at Carmen, Ivy Snaps, say; NO..!

Carmen said in Motherly stern voice: Stop Childish Ivy..! I'm trying to help you, Ivy, Please give me your hand..!

Ivy face looked Pale & wet's, more weaker said; I falling..!  
she trying reached out for Carmen Hand, try to hold on but Ivy lost her grip and Falling...!

Carmen Panic voice said; IVY...!)

Ivy shook her head & Put her hand on the Desk, feeling something sharp underneath Desk top mat, she pulling folder a secret on it, said on it; Wint's Bro's...!

Ivy is Puzzled, opened the folder, Huh? and said; O Brother, what is this? (looking at Blank's Pages)..!

Ivy is more Puzzles? she sigh put the folder back, then she noticed Picture their a Gal, she looked sad & confused into Deep Blue eyes and Jet Black Hair, Ivy look closer, she noticing this 2 year-old girl is holding Golden locket around her neck.

Ivy put picture into the Desk, an then she walked out of Carmen office, close the door behind her.

Zack is typing away on keyboard, leaning against the chair & sigh, in thoughts; **What matters with Ivy?**  
 **when I was 6 Year-old, ask Ivy what our Mother looked like?**  
 **Ivy got Mad, she almost hit me, Ivy Stop her self, she noticed her little brother scared & sad face, she looked at her fist, **  
**Ivy starting to cried, hugging Zack, said; Sorry I can't tell you now,**

 **Zack asks another Question, said; what our Dad like..?**

 **Ivy "sigh" an said; he is strong & he smart, enough get out of hard Places, he had Grayish eyes, had red hair, including self-defense Karate and Judo. **  
**Please Zack no More Questions...!**

back to the present, Zack felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up saw Ivy, her eyes their tears down her face.

Ivy starting to say; I'm sorry little Bro, hugging Zack, continued saying; our mother is Dead to us..!

Zack said nothing, he shook his head, silently cried to himself, into his thoughts **(** **why Ivy acting this way? Why...?)**

* * *

 **Player 1, Red**

 **Ivy doing is wrong,**  
 **she couldn't tell her little brother Zack The Truth...!**

 **Can't tell you about Files, it's (Top Secret...!)**

 **There a PART of this Files,**  
 **It's going back 7 Years...!**

 **What happened?**

 **can't tell you yet : TOP SECRET..!**

 **Karate & Judo Self-defense, Dad...?**

Next Episode's is; One, Two, & Three,...?

* * *

 **New Heart English Bible**.  
 **Isaiah 47:14**

Behold, they shall be as stubble; the fire shall burn them; they shall not deliver themselves from the power of the flame: it shall not be a coal to warm at, nor a fire to sit before.

 **Modern Spelling Tyndale-Coverdale**  
 **Exodus 23:9**

Thou shalt not oppress a stranger, for I know the heart of a stranger, because ye were strangers in Egypt.

 **NET Bible**  
 **Job 20:2**

"This is why my troubled thoughts bring me back - because of my feelings within me.

 **Amplified**  
 **Psalm 4:4**

Be angry [or stand in awe] and sin not; commune with your own hearts upon your beds and be silent (sorry for the things you say in your hearts). Selah [pause, and calmly think of that]!

 **Bible in Basic English**  
 **Proverbs 26:28**

A false tongue has hate for those who have clean hearts, and a smooth mouth is a cause of falling.

 **New simplified Bible**  
 **Psalm 147:** 3

He is the healer of the brokenhearted. He is the one who bandages their wounds.

 **Modern King James verseion**  
 **Psalm 35:14**

As a friend, as to my brother, I walked; as one who mourns for a mother, I was bowed down, mourning.

 **Lexham Expanded Bible**  
 **Proverbs 15:20**

A child of wisdom will make a father glad, but a {foolish person}, he despises his mother.

 **New American Standard Bible**  
 **Proverbs 23:25**

Let your father and your mother be glad, And let her rejoice who gave birth to you.

 **Modern Spelling Tyndale-Coverdale**  
 **Ecclesiastes 11:5**

Now, like as thou knowest not the way of the wind, nor how the bones are filled in a mother's womb: Even so thou knowest not the works of God, which is the workmaster of all.


End file.
